


Amenable

by BiffElderberry



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bestiality, F/M, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "If you're going to kill me, you might as well do it," Loki said finally.Hela picked at something under her nail, not looking up at Loki's words."I'm not going to kill you," she finally said, "I have something much more fitting for you."





	Amenable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).

> Sorry this is a little late! I was trying to finish it yesterday for actual fic reveals and I couldn't apparently stream two words together and like them at the same time. So it's a little late. Hope you like it!

_ Well this isn't ideal, _ Loki thought as he was forced to kneel in front of the Asgardian throne. The throne that belonged to him, or at least to Thor, that had once belonged to that fucker he had called a father. And now his sister was sitting there, acting all smug as Topaz made Loki kneel before her. 

It had all been going well, sure he had been on plan J, plans A-I having already failed, but he was settling in on Sakaar. He had gotten into the good graces of the Grandmaster and had almost convinced him that Loki wasn't good slave material. It had involved a lot of work, both socially and, well, sexually. 

Then he had made one mistake. Just one. And the Grandmaster, that fucker, had decided to get rid of Loki. And worst of all, he sold him to Hela.

"He's scrawnier that I remember," Hela scoffed, standing from her throne. She walked down the stairs to examine Loki. She gripped his jaw tight, digging her fingernails into his cheek. "I'm not sure he'd even survive what I want." 

Loki bit his tongue, keeping himself silent. It was something Thor had never learned- it wasn't always prudent to speak, especially when the deck was stacked against you.

"He's the one you requested," Topaz replied. "The Grandmaster was clear in his asking price. We can find another buyer." 

"What about the blond one?" Hela asked. "I requested both of them." 

"We're sure he'll surface eventually," Topaz shrugged. "Now do we have a deal?" 

"Fine, Skurge, pay the woman," Hela scoffed, waving her man forward. 

"I'm sure he'll suit your purposes," Topaz said, accepting the bag of Asgardian gold from Skurge. "The Grandmaster tested him out, personally." 

If Loki had any shame he was sure he'd be blushing. But he had always done what had to be done. A little magic here, a murder there, spreading his legs, whatever it took to survive, and thrive.

Hela sat back on the throne, examining her nails. Loki chaffed at being ignored. 

"If you're going to kill me, you might as well do it," Loki said finally. 

Hela picked at something under her nail, not looking up at Loki's words. 

"I'm not going to kill you," she finally said, "I have something much more fitting for you." 

The ground shook, causing Loki to look up in surprise. 

"Ah, Fenris is back," Hela, smiled. "Come along." She rose gracefully and walked towards the grand door. She didn't even bother to look back as Skurge grabbed Loki’s shoulder “forcing” him to follow her. Loki could get out of it if he wanted, he assured himself, he was just too curious to see what exactly Hela had in mind. 

Hela led them outside to the courtyard where Fenris was waiting. Loki watched as she greeted the wolf, almost tenderly. She rubbed the wolf's snout, patting him on the cheek before turning back to Loki and Skurge. 

"Fenris is ready to breed," Hela said, "But I have yet to find an acceptable mate for him. Which is where you come in, dear brother."

The smirk on her face said that she expected Loki to be horrified by his fate. To anguish over the idea of getting fucked by a dog.

"That's it?" Loki asked with a shrug. She obviously hadn't spent enough time reading the history of Asgard since her imprisonment. This would not be a first for him.

Loki slipped out of his cuffs, having long ago unlocked them. He grabbed the hem of his tunic pulling it over his head. 

"How do you want me?" he asked, working his trousers open. He cheered inside, at the look of confusion on Hela's face as he stepped out of his pants. 

"Center of the courtyard," Hela replied, "Skurge, tie him to that post so he doesn't hurt Fenris when he knots." 

"A little light bondage," Loki smirked. "Tie it tight," he ordered Skurge, patting the man on the cheek.

Loki cast a small spell on his way to the middle of the courtyard. It wasn't much, Hela would surely stop him if he tried to bring the walls down around her, but it was enough to ensure that he wouldn’t die on the wolf's cock. It was something he had learned in the seedier parts of Asgard, a spell that would relax his muscles, and make it easier to take. 

Loki crossed his wrists as Skurge tied them in front of him. It was a rookie mistake, just looping the rope over his wrists several times. Loki had to fight himself to not sneer at the man. No wonder he had been such a horrible Bifrost guard. The man seemed truly incompetent. 

"Make sure he's ready," Hela ordered. 

"What?" Skurge asked, confusion coloring his voice.

"I don't want him to hurt Fenris by being too tight," Hela replied.

"And?" 

"Nevermind," Hela scoffed. Loki could hear her coming closer. "I'll do it myself." 

Loki almost flinched when she first touched him. It was only his resolve to remain completely unaffected by his sister's actions that kept him from reacting as she ran a hand down his spine. Her hand continued down, till just her middle finger slid through his crack. 

"I see you were already ready, brother," Hela commented, pushing two fingers into his body. Her free hand slid under him, wrapping around his cock. Loki was already half-hard, he wasn't afraid to admit he was turned on by the idea of fucking Fenris. Sure the situation wasn't ideal, but what situation was.

Loki couldn't help the noise that escaped his throat as Hela added a third finger. He had perfected the relaxation spell he had used over the course of many romantic partners before, but even then it had its limitations. 

Loki looked up as Fenris shifted. The wolf walked over to his mistress, investigating what was going on. Loki sucked in a breath as he saw the tip of Fenris' cock peeking out of its sheath. Loki was no stranger to large cocks or bestial cocks, but the wolf was more impressive than he expected. 

Fenris continued walking around him, out of Loki's sight. 

Loki stiffened as he felt the wolf's nose against the base of his spine. He could hear the wolf snuffling against his skin, his warm wet breath fluttering over his skin. 

"Fuck," Loki breathed, eyes going wide as Fenris licked him. The wolf's tongue ran where Hela's fingers were penetrating Loki to the base of his spine, leaving a wet trail that quickly cooled. Loki couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine. 

"He likes you, brother," Hela hissed, leaning in close over Loki. He could feel her body pressed against his side, her body warmth seeping into his skin. "You like him too don't you." 

Loki gasped as Hela licked his ear. Her hair trailed over his skin, reminding him of just how naked he really was. 

"I can tell that you do," Hela continued, she squeezed his cock, now hanging hard beneath his body. "Do you want his cock?" 

Loki couldn't help but whimper as Hela worked her pinky into his body.

"You'll have to say it," Hela whispered, teeth ghosting over Loki's ear. "If you want Fenris' cock you just have to tell me." 

"Yes," Loki gasped, as Fenrir licked him again.

"See I can be an amenable queen," Hela chuckled. "I'll give you what you want, you just have to give in."

She pulled back, letting go of Loki's cock as she straightened. She pulled her fingers back, till just the tips were still in his body. 

Loki tried to relax as she pushed back in. He breathed through the stretch as her tucked thumb slid against his rim. The constant pressure stretching him, but he knew it wasn't nearly as much as Fenris' cock would. 

He felt like his breath was knocked out of his lungs as the thick part of her hand finally slid past his rim. He couldn't help but moan as she clenched her fist inside him. 

Hela pulled her fist back, stretching Loki around the widest part of her fist, before sliding it back. Loki leaned forward, letting his head rest on his bound wrists. He whimpered as she slid her fist deeper into his body, touching parts of him so rarely touched before. 

Loki couldn't help the little noise that escaped him as she pulled her hand out of his body. His body clenched around nothing, already missing the intrusion. 

"Fenris," Hela said, standing. "Mount." 

Loki's heart hammered in his chest as he felt the wolf loom over him. He moaned as he felt the first touch of Fenris' cock against his body, the wolf's dick sliding across his back as he searched for Loki's hole. 

"Fuck," Loki gasped as the wolf's cock caught on his rim. He had known that even Hela's fist would not be enough to truly prepare him for this. 

Having found his target the wolf began to thrust forward, pushing Loki forward with him, as his cock tried to squeeze inside. Loki couldn't help the whimper that escaped his mouth as his body started to give in to the wolf's cock, his hole stretching around the girthy flesh. 

It took several more thrust before the wolf was even close to bottoming out. Loki was beginning to fear he had made a grave miscalculation in this. His body cramped around the intrusion, trying to push the wolf back out. He couldn't help the whimper that fell from his lips as his body was bludgeoned forward with the wolf's thrusts. He forced himself to relax, as he felt the wolf's fur against his ass. It had to be the worst of it. 

Slowly the pain turned to pleasure as Fenris' canted his hips in and out of Loki's body. Every move of the wolf's cock lit of new nerves. Loki was panting, open-mouthed the air forced out of his lungs on each thrust, only able to breathe in when the wolf pulled back. 

Loki struggled back up, balancing on his bound wrists. He looked down, watching the way his distended stomach bounced with each of the wolf's thrusts. This was going to ruin him, he knew it, and he fucking loved it. 

Loki began to thrust back against the wolf, trying to take him deeper inside him. Below him his cock was leaking profusely, he could feel his orgasm building in his stomach, but he couldn't reach his cock with his hands bound as they were. 

He wasn't even aware of the words that were falling from his lips, a desperate plea for him to come. Above him Fenris howled, his cock working in even faster. 

It was then that Loki felt it, Fenris' knot, pressing insistently against his rim as the wolf tried to force it. 

"Yes," Loki practically sobbed as he felt his body give in to the wolf. The knot popped in with a flair of pain that mixed with the pleasure coursing through his veins creating a heady mixture that left him feeling drunk. 

He shuddered as he felt the first spirt of Fenris' come fill his belly. The wolf quickly flooded his insides, filling him to the brim. He whined as his stomach stretched outward, till he looked overdue with twins. 

"Fuck," Loki breathed his body clenching as he felt his orgasm wash over him. His body ached as it clenched around the wolf's cock, adding to the sweet mix of pain and pleasure coursing through him. He swore he could feel some of the wolf's come squirting out of his hole around the knot locking them together.

He lay there panting as he came off his orgasm. Fenris' knot was slowly going down. Loki whimpered as Fenrir tugged back, trying to dislodge himself from him.

"That was hot," Skurge commented. A quick glance at him confirmed that he was hard in his trousers, eyes focused on Loki's ass. 

Loki grunted as Fenris finally pulled out. 

"We'll do a round two later," Hela said, "Perhaps next time you can put his mouth to use too." 


End file.
